Episode 5272 (24th May 2002)
Plot Fiz offers to take the boys for a pint as she has earned some cash telling fortunes. Richard tells Gail not to worry about Patricia ever again. Toyah tells Maria about Goran Milanovic's proposal. Maria warns her that he could be asking her to marry him just so that he can stay in England. Steph and Carol Mills spot Kirk and Jason in the pub and ask them to join them in a celebration drink as they have won £200 at the bingo - the boys accept. Mike tells the factory girls he is looking for a new manager. Toyah confronts Goran about his reasons for wanting to marry her. She is shocked when he admits he wants to stay in Britain, but claims to genuinely love her. She is clearly distressed by his predicament. Fred starts to do his own research into the civil war, hoping to liven it up a little. Fiz overhears Toyah and Maria discussing Goran needing a passport. Fiz later teases him by saying she will marry him for a price. Gail finds the bracelet that was Patricia's in Richard's coat pocket. Karen sucks up to Baldwin thinking he may offer her the job of manager, but her efforts go over Mike's head. Roy is frustrated by Fred's proposal to alter the re-enactment details beyond recognition. Richard acts suspiciously when Gail mentions finding the bracelet, but covers his tracks by lying and saying it was his grandmother's bracelet and he wants her to have it as a wedding gift. Simon and Trish Farrah find Fiz in their caravan. Fiz thinks it is they who are mistaken and refuses to leave. She is later taken away by a police officer. Toyah tells Maria that she is determined to help Goran by marrying him. Cast Regular cast *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Maria Sutherland - Samia Ghadie *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Richard Hillman - Brian Capron *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Karen McDonald - Suranne Jones *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Fred Elliott - John Savident *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Roy Cropper - David Neilson Guest cast *Goran Milanovic - Matt Zarb *Carol Mills - Collette Cooper *Stephanie Mills - Rebecca Atkinson *Trish Farrah - Emma Taylor *Simon Farrah - Neil Bell Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Underworld - Factory floor *Roy's Rolls *Blackpool - North Pier and promenade *Dunes Holiday Park - Clubhouse, exterior and caravans Notes *A policeman involved in the arrest of Fiz Brown is uncredited despite having a line of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Toyah struggles to make up her mind about Goran, while Roy and Fred clash over their plans for the re-enactment. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 10,820,000 viewers (8th place). Category:2002 episodes